Jealousy's Sweet Seduction
by xokutiepiexo
Summary: AU. Lust at first sight. Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura, is clueless about the dangers that lurk in college.Sakura doesn’t know the consequences of somehow catching the attention of a very possessive and dangerous guy.Lust and jealousy mixed into Upd. ch.4
1. Unknown Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the plot line!**

**Jealousy's Sweet Seduction**

**Rated: M (limes and language)**

**Couple(s): SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno**

**Genre(s): Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: AU. Lust at first sight. Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura, is clueless about the dangers that lurk in college. Particularly, one sort of danger, a certain someone that seems to somehow have a desire of wanting her. Sakura doesn't know the consequences of somehow catching the attention of a very possessive and dangerous guy. Lust and jealousy mixed into one emotion is not pretty.**

**All the girls are freshmen (18) in college while all the guys are sophomores (19).**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Territory**

Loud music was being played in a room full of bodies dancing to the rhythm in fast paced motions. Everyone was here for the thrill of dancing, heck just here to have a helluva of a good time. The bar, Golden Phoenix, was one of the most popular places where people came to socialize and just have fun.

In the corner of the bar was a table filled with a group of guys and their supposed girls. A blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, with lively sky blue eyes, spoke to break the silence between the people sitting by the table. "Hey, anyone wanna dance?!" Stopping everyone from what they were doing for unfortunately his voice was very loud.

"Shut up, dobe. As you can see no one wants to." The guy who answered, Sasuke Uchiha, had the prettiest, no most handsome face ever. With long raven black hair that seemed to spike at the back, beautiful but dangerous at the same time onyx eyes that held some sort of intensity to it, glared at his best friend who had cut him off from the action that he was having with the girl besides him.

"Well, I wasn't talking to YOU!" the blondie pouted crossing his arms like a 5 year old child. He then grabbed the girl who was with him and pulled her with him to the dance floor, ignoring the looks that came from the table.

"Psh, that bastards not going to have all the fun!" Kiba Inuzuka, a guy with brown hair that spiked upwards and a sort of doggish look grabbed the girl next to him and they both also went to the dance floor. Both guys were glaring at each other, somehow trying to outdo each other on who was the best dancer.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru Nara, the laziest of the group mumbled. No one could underestimate this bundle of laziness though, for he was a total genius, with the highest IQ.

"I agree with you." The guy who he was sitting next to, Sai, agreed with a fake grin on. No one could ever tell what this guy was thinking about, he was such a mystery.

Sasuke, apparently wasn't paying attention anymore, for he was back to snogging with the girl beside him. She wasn't the best kisser but it was decent enough. He could just find another girl later anyways.

The table went silent again as everyone went back to what they were once again doing.

-

-

-

"Oof, oi, Ino-pig, can you give me a hand?" a girl with bubblegum pink hair and beautiful apple green eyes, asked her best friend.

"Fine fine, Forehead-girl." Ino, a blonde with long hair and light blue eyes rolled her eyes as she helped her best friend lift a heavy box onto the desk.

They were both finally moving into the dorm of their new school, well more like college. The room was a decent size, with a kitchen, a little living room and a room for the both of them to share. The room was big enough for the both of them to put the stuff they needed inside with Sakura Haruno's bed on the left and her friend, Ino Yamanaka's bed on the right.

After a couple of hours of decorating, rearranging and more decorating they had finally finished the room. "Whew! Finally we are done!" Sakura smiled with satisfaction. Her side of the room was filled with the colors of red and pink while Ino's was all shades of blue.

"Yup, now we can go and explore the campus!" Ino, happily exclaimed.

"Mm-hm!" Sakura cheered as they both exited their dorm to the bustling hallway filled with other freshmen bustling about, trying to find their own dorm rooms and moving stuff in.

Both girls dodged and avoided the stuff that was coming their way as they made it safely out the door. Today was clearly a busy day in the city of Konoha with the best college in Japan, Leaf University. "Where to first?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at the descending sun that was soon turning the sky a swirl of pretty pink. "I don't know, you can decide, Ino-pig."

Ino glared at her friend and then a thought came into her mind and she smirked at her **best** friend. "Okay, then follow me!"

Sakura stared at Ino with suspicion as she lead the way. In the distance was the sound of loud music and Sakura had the sudden urge to not take a step closer to where she knew Ino was taking her. So Sakura stopped in mid-walk causing Ino to turn around with an impatient look on her face.

"C'mon, Sa-ku-ra-chan, what's the hold up?" Ino smiled as innocently as she could.

"No way, Ino-pig, we are not going there," Sakura answered as she pointed to where she knew Ino was taking her. The building was huge and looked expensive. Sakura knew that it was a bar and could see the name: The Golden Phoenix, on a huge sign with two golden phoenix's on either side of it. There was also loud music from the inside and the line was very long.

"But Sakura-chan," Ino pouted still using her innocent façade, "you told me that we could go **anywhere**."

Sakura stood her ground with a stubborn look on her face as she crossed her arms. "No, I'm going back!" Just as she was turning around to walk back to hers and Inos dorm room, Ino grabbed her arm.

"But Sakura," Ino looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, that were surprisingly genuine. "I've been wanting to go to this bar ever since I've heard about it. Please? Just for me? And if you don't like it then we can go."

Sakura couldn't resist the stare that Ino was giving her. She knew that if she didn't go with Ino, she would start feeling guilty. _Stupid, stupid, guilt._ Sakura started thinking that same sentence in her head as she felt Ino tug her into the bar. How they got in before all those other people was quite obvious. Her friend seemed to have a way with seducing guys to get everything that she wanted.

What she didn't know was the consequences of entering this bar, where she was entering unknown territory.

-

-

-

**So, um, please tell me what you all think about this story so far. Even if it's only the first chapter.**


	2. A New Target

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Okay then, this is chap 2, sorriez for taking so long! Please give me lotsa reviews or I won't update soon!**

**Bold and italics= a persons inner self.**

**Italics=Inner thoughts.**

**Previously:**

"But Sakura," Ino looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, that were surprisingly genuine. "I've been wanting to go to this bar ever since I've heard about it. Please? Just for me? And if you don't like it then we can go."

Sakura couldn't resist the stare that Ino was giving her. She knew that if she didn't go with Ino, she would start feeling guilty. _Stupid, stupid, guilt._ Sakura started thinking that same sentence in her head as she felt Ino tug her into the bar. How they got in before all those other people was quite obvious. Her friend seemed to have a way with seducing guys to get everything that she wanted.

What she didn't know was the consequences of entering this bar, where she was entering unknown territory.

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: New Target**

_Pink hair._

_Who the hell dyes their hair pink?!_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, where are you looking?" the girl next to him, whatever her name was, asked in a whiny voice.

"Hn," was his answer as he kept staring at the pink-haired girl.

_Green eyes._

_Hn, probably c-cup and she has a nice ass to go with it. _

"Sasuke-KUUUUNN!" the girl once again whined. He then gave her a threatening look that said that if she made one more noise, she would be in trouble. It shut her up. Once again, he stared at the pink-haired girl.

Unfortunately for him, she was soon dancing with a guy, although he didn't notice the nervous look on her face. "Hn, just another slut."

"Eh?! What did you say Teme?!"

"Nothing, Dobe."

Naruto's face then turned all pouty. "Liar, you've been looking in that direction, Teme! Don't tell me you're targeting another girl?!"

"What?!" the girl screeched out. "No! He is mine only! MINE ONLY!" Naruto was taken aback by this little outburst. Scary and psychotic much?

"Whoever said that I was yours?" Sasuke glared.

"Why my little Sasuke-kun," the girl smiled in a sweet way (A/N: she's like 20 and he's 17.), "ever since you looked my way, you've always been mine!"

Sasuke then got up abruptly. Causing the girl who was going to kiss him off guard. "Where are you going?!"

Sasuke smirked, "None of your business." And then walked away from her. Now he had a new target. Concerning a girl with pink hair.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey, Ino-pig, let's go home!" Sakura demanded of her friend. Guys were eyeing her a lot and she felt really uncomfortable.

"Sakura! Just wait a little more! The party's just starting!" Sakura sighed, Ino was getting drunk for sure.

"What did you drink?"

"Huh------? I just drank something that a guy gave me to dr----iiiiinkk…" her friend slurred out and also hiccupping a little.

"We need to go!" Sakura tried to tug her friend away, but Ino just flicked her hand away and walked to dance with some other guys.

_This is seriously pissing me off!_

_Stupid Ino-pig!_

_Maybe I should just leave her here and then she'll learn her lesson!_

_**What lesson?**_

_The lesson of not drinking some other guy's drink and then maybe getting raped!_

_**And you'll be happy with that?**_

_Yup!_

_**Liar…**_

_Urgh! Fine! I'll stay and watch her, but for sure, we're going to leave soon!_

Sakura couldn't even believe that she was talking to herself, but it helped her out.

Suddenly though, she felt someone in back of her coming very very close. She could even feel that person's body heat.

_Okay, Sakura calm down. Maybe he's just passing by. There are a lot of people in here._

Unfortunately for her, that person did not leave. _Stupid Ino-pig! Ditching me like THIS!!!!!!_

-

-

-

-

The pink-haired stiffened when Sasuke came up to almost touching her. He could see the goose bumps that were beginning to form on her arms.

_Hn, interesting._

He then had the sudden urge to touch her and see what her reaction was, but before he could, she turned around to face him, a very angry face on.

"Could you please not come to close to me?" she asked in a very angry voice.

For the first time in Sasuke Uchiha's life, he was surprised. A girl, yelling at her, and angry at that. No girl ever acted like this before. Well, except his mom, but that did not count.

Regaining himself, he smirked at her. "What, you don't like it when someone like me touches you like this?" He then touched her hair gently and it felt very soft. He wanted to touch it more.

She gave him a surprised look.

_**Calm down Sakura. Be reasonable now. Oh, just please don't-**_

The loudest of slaps could be heard. Sasuke once again was shocked to the core. A girl just slapped him. A girl. No one had ever done that to him before. Not even his mom.

Sakura glared at him and then just walked away. Looking for Ino, she found her, and then grabbed her friend and walked straight out, not caring for her friend's feelings this time.

_T-that bastard! Urgh, I will never ever meet him again or else I swear I will smack him one more time!!!!!!!!!_

-

-

-

-

Naruto was utterly shocked. Sasuke, his best friend, THE Teme, just got slapped. And by a girl. This was such a shock. This never happened to Sasuke. The guy who got everyone, boy or girl, to fall in love or at least envy him, with just one glance. This girl, this pink-haired girl, just slapped him.

_Hm, maybe she's a lesbian and didn't like it if he touches her._

_**Nah, that can't be, idiot. **_

_Hey, I'm not an idiot!_

_**Yes, you are.**_

And thus, Naruto started arguing with himself, while getting a weird look from the girl who had been making out with him.

-

-

-

-

Neji saw this coming and was smiling in glee. Finally someone had seen through his façade and actually slapped him. He was lucky to bring his camera cause he caught this all on tape. Man, this was a one in a lifetime moment and he caught it!

-

-

-

-

Shikamaru also saw this but didn't care about at all. It was all too troublesome.

-

-

-

-

Now, well, now everything starts out. Shaping the hell that Sakura Haruno will be going through.

-

-

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! Please review review! If I get a lot, I'll update SOONER!!!!!**


	3. The Class of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Jealousy's Sweet Seduction**

**Rated: M (limes and language)**

**Couple(s): SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno**

**Genre(s): Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: AU. Lust at first sight. Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura, is clueless about the dangers that lurk in college. Particularly, one sort of danger, a certain someone that seems to somehow have a desire of wanting her. Sakura doesn't know the consequences of somehow catching the attention of a very possessive and dangerous guy. Lust and jealousy mixed into one emotion is not pretty.**

**Thankees for all your reviews! I love Reviews! Oh and now I'm thinking about just posting chapters for this story every Friday if I can and I'll make them longer too if it fits with the chappie! **

**Bold and italics= a persons inner self.**

**Italics=Inner thoughts.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Previously:**

Now, well, now everything starts out. Shaping the hell that Sakura Haruno will be going through.

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: The Class of Doom**

"Urgh! Forehead, give me a trashcan!"

Sakura swiftly came to her friends side and handed her the trashcan as Ino vomited into it. "See I told you, Ino-Pig! We shouldn't have went to the Golden Bird or whatever it was called! And this guy attempted to touch me all over the body too!"

"Shut up, I'm getting a headache from your annoying voice…" Ino truly felt sick and hearing Sakura going all lecture-like at this moment was making it worse.

"Well, for your information, Ino-BAKA! Class is going to start in hm, let me see…10 minutes?" That got to Ino and she got up really quick, which was bad for her headache worsened.

Feeling bad, Sakura sighed and pushed Ino right back into a sleeping position. "I'll just call in and tell them that your not feeling well."

Ino scoffed. "Yea, I'm skipping out on my first day of COLLEGE! How wonderful!"

Sakura shook her head. "Not my fault, anyways just rest for the day and don't push yourself."

"Yea yea," Ino waved her hand shooing Sakura away. "Just get out of here."

Sakura gave one last worried glance towards her friend but left.

_It's just three hours. My next class is later in the afternoon anyways. Just three hours. Ugh, I feel like something bad is going to happen._

-

-

-

-

"Oi, Teme, wake up!" Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke, who was still sleeping.

Sasuke and Naruto were both once again dorming together, which to Sasuke was a dread. Naruto snored like there was no tomorrow and he could barely go to sleep with all the noise. "Shut up Dobe, I'm trying to get my sleep."

"Too bad! You have a class in like 10 minutes!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then slowly headed towards the bathroom, still in a half-asleep state.

_Stupid classes! Hn, I have class with Kakashi, so he would be late as usual. I'll just take my time._

-

-

-

-

Sakura felt weird. Like she didn't belong. "Ugh, how I wish Ino-pig was with me." Unfortunately though, Ino wouldn't even be in the same class as Sakura. For Sakura, was in a level higher so she was to be placed with the Sophomore's in this class. Now she truly wished she wasn't so good in science. Then maybe she would've been in the same class as Ino.

The teacher was late though. Everyone had been waiting for 10 minutes already and the students were debating on whether they should ditch or not. Suddenly the doors opened and Sakura looked hopeful. The teacher had finally arrived. Unfortunately, it wasn't the teacher.

The next thing that happened were the girls screaming loudly, guys grumbling, and Sakura looking very surprised. It was the guy from yesterday. "Shit! He better not recognize me!" She prayed as she tried to mentally shrink herself from view.

Sasuke entered, followed by Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. The first thing that caught Sasuke's eyes: pink hair. He felt a smirk come on. There was only one person he knew that had that same hair color and only just yesterday she rejected him.

"Oi, Teme, where are you going?" Sasuke ignored Naruto and headed towards the hiding girl.

_Please don't let him see me. _

_Please, Kami-sama._

_Don't let-_

He walked closer and closer towards her.

_Him see-_

And soon he was right in front of her, smirking like the hottie he is.

_Me…_

"Hello, Pinky." At that, she snapped, literally. Everyone could practically feel the sudden electricity coming from the little pink haired girl.

"What did you just SAY?!!!" Yes, our protagonist, Sakura Haruno, has just snapped. She stood up straight and attempted to attack the dear Sasuke.

Unfortunately for her, he caught her fist and smirked, which was really annoying her. "That won't work on me a second time."

Before Sakura could say anything, she was interrupted by **them.** Yes, them, Sasuke's fan girls. The toughest ones of the group were glaring at Sakura with a look that could kill (which luckily, couldn't for then our main character would be dead). "What the hell do you think you're doing talking to **our** Sasuke-kun like that?!"

Sakura looked at them, not noticing their deadly aura. "That?" she pointed to Sasuke. "Pfft, you guys can have him!" she spat back, clearly getting pissed by the seconds.

"Did you just say 'that'?" Sasuke stared at the pinkette with utter disbelief (although he didn't show it). After her words sunk in though, he became quite amused by this pink-haired girls antics.

Sakura now though, had her attention turned to the fan girls. "What's so great about this guy anyways? I mean, I don't even see anything special about him." She shrugged clearly showing that she didn't care.

The girls aura's grew even darker as they tried to glare Sakura down, but no way was she going down, not by a bunch of crazy fan girls. "How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun that way! Why, why, you are an abomination to, to us girls in this school!"

"Okay, psycho lady, I get the point. Please do not emphasize on this 'abomination to us girls' thingy okay? I've had a really bad day." Sakura smiled although she seriously wanted to rip these girls head off.

The girls were just about to say something back when the door once again opened, revealing a man with white spiky hair, and a mask covering his mouth and nose, only showing his gray-blue eyes. "Yo, sorry I'm late. You see, while on my way here I ran into an old granny who needed me to help her across the street. And then her groceries fell out of the bag so I had to help her pick them up. Oh and also, I got hungry for I didn't eat breakfast, and that is why I'm late."

"Yea, yea, Kakashi-sensei, those lame excuses again." Naruto said waving his hand in an unbelieving manner.

Kakashi shrugged and just went up to the front of the class while muttering, "He's in my class again. Great."

"Now then, everyone find a seat so that I can take attendance and begin this lecture."

The fan girls gave Sakura one last glare and went to sit with their posse while Sasuke went back to sit with his three friends. Sakura sighed to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Looking around then, she tried to find a seat to sit, but the only one that was empty was the one right next to the blondie and the guy name Sasuke. "Urgh, why can't those cocky fan bitches have just sat with that guy?"

"Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" Kakashi suddenly showed up right next to Sakura, which scared the heck out of her.

"Ah, hai, Sensei."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled, at least that's what Sakura thought. "Well, then, have a seat. And hopefully I'm not seeing this wrong but, the only seat left is next to Uchiha, so you shouldn't have a hard time finding it."

Sakura sighed and reluctantly went towards the oncoming doom that was surely going happen once she sat next to this perverted bastard.

As she sat down, the boy with the blonde hair waved at her. "Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! I heard yesterday that you actually slapped Teme here. Man, you're so awesome! No girl has ever done that before!"

Sakura smiled at this child-like guy. At least there was one person that appreciated what she did.

"Shut up Dobe…"

"No you shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke angrily. Yes, Naruto seems to get side-tracked easily.

"Dobe…"

"Teme!!!"

"Dobe…"

"Te-"

"Please do quiet down while I am lecturing, Uzumaki." Kakashi said from the front of the class. "Or do you want to experience what happened last time?"

That seemed to have shut Naruto up for he gulped and was soon very, very quiet.

From what Sakura had observed about her new lazy sensei, she was surprised to find that he was pretty threatening. Although she did wonder how Kakashi had ever become a science teacher. For some reason, she felt as if he didn't really quite belong in this subject. But it was probably just her. Anyone can become a teacher or professor, if they tried.

Towards the middle of class time, Sakura was finding herself very relieved. And the reason for that was because, the pervert (aka Sasuke) had not done anything to bother her.

Suddenly, as she was thinking that though, a note appeared on her desk. Curious, she opened the letter.

_What's your name?_

"What?" Sakura mumbled to herself. Sighing, Sakura decided to just write on the letter. She was bored to death anyways.

_Sakura. What's your name, pervert?_

She then threw the letter back to Sasuke and watched for his reaction. When she looked though, his face was unreadable. He then scribbled something down and threw it back on her desk.

_It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm not a pervert. _

"Psh, yea right."

_Yes, you are a pervert. After what happened yesterday, you've been proven to be a pervert. Unless you're able to prove to me otherwise. PER~VERT!_

Once again his face was unreadable.

_Well then, I guess I'll prove you wrong. At nine today, come back to the Golden Phoenix. I'll show you what it's like to have a good time._

Sakura stared at the letter in disbelief. _Is this his way of asking girls out on a date? Wait, no, this is not a date. Get a hold of yourself Sakura. This guy is a PERVERT!_

She then madly scribbled something down and threw it back onto Sasuke's desk. Sasuke who had been watching Sakura, was wondering about why she had suddenly shaken her head like mad, and then opened the letter.

_No, I will not come! Not in a million years! I'd rather go out with a dog then you!_

Sasuke glared at the piece of paper. Why was this girl being so difficult? In his whole 19 years, no one has ever defied him, not even his parents (well sometimes they did but not the girls.) He did find this amusing though. Plus, it was something new, although annoying. Very annoying. What was it about this girl that drew him in though?

_Hn, it must have been the hair._ A question then came to mind.

_Why is your hair pink? Did you dye it?_

Sakura stared at the paper that had just been thrown back at her. This question was so random and it was talking about her hair too.

_Well, I'm sorry if my hair is pink, because it is NATURALLY this way! Trust me, I've tried to dye it, and it was an ugly picture! _She then threw the paper back. Unbeknownst to her though, were the fan girls. Seething with anger.

_How can she just talk to him as if she's known him for life?!_ One thought in her head, steam practically flowing out of her head.

_I wish I was her right now. Ugh, she is going to pay for even talking to my Sasuke-kun!_ Another thought, getting more jealous by the second.

And throughout Sasuke and Sakura's writing to each other, the fan girls jealousy, and strangely Kakashi's little smirk, his three friends were watching with curiousity. They were all wondering the same thing. _What will happen now that this hard-headed pink haired girl has come into the life of the Sasuke Uchiha?_

-

-

-

-

**Sorriez for the short chappie, but I shall promise that my next chapter will be longer!! So please do review! And yes, I shall try to update every Fridays from now on!**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto! **

**Thankies for all your reviews! I really appreciate it, it makes me want to write more! So please review!**

**Oh and I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating for the next Friday for I have to study for exams. But if I have time I shall update!**

**Jealousy's Sweet Seduction**

**Rated: M (limes and language)**

**Couple(s): SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno**

**Genre(s): Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: AU. Lust at first sight. Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura, is clueless about the dangers that lurk in college. Particularly, one sort of danger, a certain someone that seems to somehow have a desire of wanting her. Sakura doesn't know the consequences of somehow catching the attention of a very possessive and dangerous guy. Lust and jealousy mixed into one emotion is not pretty.**

**All the girls are freshmen (18) in college while all the guys are sophomores (19).**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Sakura could feel herself fuming by the end of her first day of college. Everytime she went to her lectures, there was at least two to three fan girls (of Sasuke's) who was there to glare her down and try to pick a fight. This really ticked her off. She had thought that since high school was over and college had come, everyone would be more mature. But no, the girls were so immature and she had also learned that these fan girls had come to this college just to fawn over the pervert. Just as Sakura was thinking this, the 'Pervert', miraculously appeared in front of her, which was a bad thing for him.

Taking a leisurely walk with friends towards the dorms, he heard loud walking (well, more like running), come right at him. He was soon tackled by an angry pink-haired girl half his size. "What?" he asked as she just hit him.

"Y-you pervert! Look what you caused me on my first day of COLLEGE!!!" Sakura yelled at him, clearly angry. The boys could tell by the fact that her face was pinker than her hair and that she seemed as if she was going to strangle their handsome friend.

Sasuke then smirked. "You missed me that much? Well, I can arrange for that, you know?"

Sakura's face then turned very red (like a tomato), and she literally tried to strangle him. Unfortunately, Sasuke had caught both of her wrists and then he was on top of Sakura and she was on the bottom. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Hey, should we help her?" Neji whispered to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Nah, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey, hey, let's go back to the Golden Phoenix! Maybe there'll be more hot catches this time!" Naruto exclaimed. The other two boys nodded and left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Let go of me!" Sakura shouted as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Hmm…"Sasuke seemed to think about this for a second and then he looked back at Sakura. "No."

"What?!"

"I said…no…" he whispered right up close to her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. She gasped as she felt him close the distance between their bodies, completely trapping her movement. Because of this, it caused her to forget that she was on campus grounds and she lost all sort of response at this proximity. Sadly, this was Sakura's first time coming this close to a guy. Sasuke seemed to notice her freeze and felt some sort of satisfaction. This was the first time, since he met her, that she was not trying to hit him or call him a pervert.

Sakura could feel her blood rushing to her face, but she willed it to not come. _I must not succumb to this pervert!_

"Eh? S-Sakura-chan?" a soft voice asked suddenly from behind Sasuke. Sakura gasped for she recognized this voice. She then looked past Sasuke and there stood her shy friend, Hinata Hyuuga (A/N: she is Neji's cousin).

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't realize that you did this kind of thing." The petite girl, with shoulder-length purplish hair said softly. A blush was forming on her face as she looked at Sasuke and Sakura's position on the grass.

Sakura then suddenly pushed away Sasuke and got up quickly, wiping the grass off her butt. "You're misunderstanding, Hinata-chan. This guy," she then glared at Sasuke, "is just a pervert, who just wants to get beaten by me! Anyways," she then turned back to Hinata with a smile on her face, "what are you doing here, Hinata-chan? I haven't seen you since middle school."

"Ah, well, you see," Hinata started twiddling with her fingers, which was a habit since her childhood years, "my cousin is here, and well, my parents decided for me to come to the same college as him."

"Eh? Who's your cousin?" Sakura asked, curious.

"N-Neji. Neji Hyuuga." Hinata stuttered. She hadn't seen her cousin since high school, but she had heard rumors that he was still hanging out with the same three guys. "A-anyways, um, Sasuke-san, h-have you s-seen my cousin?" she asked shyly.

Sakura then stared back at Sasuke in disbelief. Her friend, Hinata, knows Sasuke? This was a huge surprise for her. It was such a coincidence. She then glared at Sasuke again with a 'Don't you dare mess with Hinata-chan' look.

Sasuke just shrugged. "They're probably at the Golden Phoenix. That's where we hang out now."

"O-oh, well, it figures, since your brother owns the place."

"Aa."

Hinata then looked between her friend Sakura and her cousin's friend Sasuke and wondered, "_Are they dating? Mmm…should I ask? B-but then Sakura-chan might get mad at me. O-or Sasuke-san would glare at me! I-I think I'll just be quiet."_

Sakura noticed that her friend was becoming uncomfortable now and was just about to say something when instead her friend said something. "Ano, I-I guess I'll just go t-there then."

Sakura's eye widened at this and without thinking, she spoke. "No Hinata-chan!" Hinata then looked at her in surprise. Sakura then corrected herself. "What I mean is that, I'll come with you!" While in truth, she couldn't imagine what would happen if her timid little friend encountered a pervert along the way. Someone like Sasuke.

"R-really?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup and besides, I haven't seen you in such a long time! It's nice to hang out with each other again."

Hinata nodded also, but then she turned her head towards Sasuke. "A-are you c-coming too, Sasuke-san?"

Throughout this whole time, Sasuke was cool and silent, but he nodded and soon followed the two girls. And all the while, Sakura ignored him. Although she thought it was strange how he had changed his attitude right when Hinata came. He let her go so easily. It's like he suddenly changed from a playful guy to a very serious and mysterious person that she didn't know. "_Does he just do that to Hinata-chan or does he do that to other people too?"_ Well, she guessed she would find that out later. For now, she just needed to protect Hinata.

-

-

-

-

The Golden Phoenix, as usual, had a long line of people waiting to get in. Of course, since Sasuke was the brother of the owner, he got access in easily. Luckily for Sakura and Hinata, they had both gotten in too. Sasuke though, had been debating about whether he had wanted Hinata to enter. She seemed so innocent and timid that he was afraid that if she saw what people did in here, she would freak and faint. He had seen it happen before, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Once they had gotten inside of the club, he took a glance to see what Hinata's reaction to all the dancing, beer, and couples making out with each other. The first thing he saw was that she actually looked pretty calm. Her face was composed and she was looking around. The second thing he saw, was Sakura's eyes spotting his friends. And the third thing he saw, was this really hot girl with red hair and glasses. Checking her out, he figured that she would be on a scale of 9.5 out of 10. _"Might as well get to know her."_ He thought as he made his way towards her while Sakura and Hinata went in the opposite direction.

Sakura was keeping close to Hinata, afraid that someone might attempt to touch her. Once they made it to Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, she breathed a sigh of relief and then ushered her timid friend to sit down. Neji and the crew looked up and Neji's eyes bugged. "What are you doing here, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata once again started twiddling with her fingers. "U-um, well, y-you see, Neji-kun. M-my parents w-wanted me to g-go to the s-same college with y-you a-and I said y-yes." She looked up shyly to see what Neji was going to say. His face was expressionless, but his lips were quivering with anger. Hinata could see this and put her head down once again. "P-plus, N-Neji-kun has always p-protected me."

Sakura looked at the two of them as a sort of growing tension began. Suddenly though, Naruto talked. "Ah, Hinata-chan right? Waaahh, you're so pretty now! Ne, do you remember me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto then took Hinata's hand, which caused her to blush very hard and soon, the poor soul fainted.

"H-Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Sakura rushed to her friend.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. "I just wanted her to feel better since Neji's a bastard too!" Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled.

"No, it's okay Naruto-kun." Somehow, she had a feeling that the timid girl was in love with this dork. Seriously, who would just faint if someone suddenly touched her hand. She felt that it was a good thing though. The shy girl and the outspoken boy matched well together.

She then lay Hinata on the seat and waited for her friend to wake up.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke came up to the red haired girl with the glasses. The girl saw him and stared, her mouth agape. She had never seen a guy this handsome before and she knew right away that she was going to make him hers. She then gave him a flirty smile. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sasuke." Was his reply as he checked her up and down.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

He gave a smirk and was about to walk away when she grabbed his wrist. "What's the hurry? Let's dance!" she then took him into the dancing crowd. As she was dancing with him (in a very slutty way), she looked to see if he was liking this. He looked as though he was bored. Of course he was bored, Sasuke Uchiha was more of the sitting type. He hated dancing.

The red head then came up to him and put her arms around his neck. "My names Karin and I am at your service."

All the while, Sasuke was seriously bored with this. This Karin girl seriously was a slut, which was the type he liked, for he could use them and then throw them away later. Unfortunately, he didn't feel that into this girl. Of course, she sparked his interest, but then he found his mind on a certain pinkette who was by his friends at this moment. He had the sudden dangerous thought that they would be flirting with her. Especially that Hyuuga. He seemed to be interested in Sakura too, and that sparked a sort of possessive feeling inside of him. No one touches anything that belongs to him.

Karin noticed his eyes darken and was confused. Did she do something wrong? And if she did, what did she do wrong? "Ano, Sasuke, are you okay? You know, we can just go and sit at some seats and you know." She smiled sweetly at him, trying to get his attention back on her. Maybe he liked nicer girls who didn't act slutty. Well, if he did, she could act that way.

Sasuke nodded at this and lead the way. Karin was ecstatic. Yes, she had heard of Sasuke before and from what she heard, he was the best kisser ever. He lead her towards a group of guys and two girls. One it seemed was sleeping and the other was looking worried.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, is she really okay? It's been five minutes already." Naruto fussed about, worried.

"Naruto, if my cousin does not wake up within two more minutes, I swear that I will kill you." Neji glared darkly at Naruto which scared him even more.

He then grabbed Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what will I do?! I don't want to die in two minutes! Find a way to wake up Hinata, please!!!!!" Naruto, apparently, was going ballistic. He knew that when Neji was serious, he was well, serious.

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's exaggeration. Neji wouldn't seriously kill Naruto would he? She then looked at Neji and her mind immediately changed. Or maybe he would. That would be bad then. Judging from Hinata's current condition, she guessed that her friend wouldn't be waking up for a while. Now on to plan B.

Neji was suddenly ambushed by Sakura, who was smiling sweetly at him. "Ne, Neji-kun, right?"

Neji gave her a suspicious stare. "Aaa." He knew what she was planning and he didn't like it. If she was trying to distract him from killing Naruto, then she was mistaken. As she was about to sit next to him, she slipped and not on purpose either. Apparently, Naruto who had fidgeted too much from a nervous breakdown, had dropped water onto the ground. Unfortunately for Sakura, who had decided to wear high heels (A/N: it's not to high, but I want Sakura to be a clutz!), she slipped.

"Waah!" And landed right on Neji causing them both to fall. Neji was also surprised. She had fell right on top of him, and they were both sprawled on the ground. Now this distracted him. "Ugh." Sakura sat up into an inappropriate position. "I'm sorry, Neji-kun. That was an accident." For the first time, Neji was speechless and surprised.

Throughout this whole incident, Sasuke and Karin saw everything. "Oh my, what a slut." Karin covered her mouth. Although she said this purposefully because she thought that Sasuke didn't like this type of girl, even though she was acting it a few moments ago. Seriously, who in their right mind would have pink hair? What Karin didn't notice though, was the fact that he was fuming and was that a tint of red in his eyes?

In a blur, Sasuke was gone from Karin's side. He was going straight for Sakura and he was furious. Naruto and Shikamaru noticed the red in his eyes and felt frightened for Sakura and Neji. He had never gotten this mad before and the only time that this happened was three years ago. They didn't want to relive that day.

"Oi, Teme, what's wrong?" Naruto got into Sasuke's way.

"Move, dobe." He glared at his best friend. Naruto could do nothing but gulp and step away. Damn, he felt like such a chicken. Now Shikamaru didn't even bother. He had already calculated that if he had tried to stop his friend, his friend would get even more furious. Then the circumstances would be worst.

"Naruto, just leave him." Shikamaru muttered. Of course, with his great sense of hearing he heard.

"Why Shikamaru? Sakura might get hurt."

"We won't know until we see."

Naruto clenched his fists as he waited to see what the outcome was.

Sasuke walked to the oblivious Sakura and the speechless Neji. "Neji-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern. Neji had suddenly turned to stone and Sakura felt embarrassed.

"I'm alright. Can you get off?" was his answer. This caused Sakura to get a little angry.

"No," she answered, defiantly. And then smiled and said playfully. "I won't get off until you say that you won't kill Naruto."

Sakura waited for his reply but only saw his eyes widen as he looked behind her. Confused, she also looked behind him, and saw an angry Uchiha. Sasuke's aura was so dark that when he passed everyone, they seem to cower at his presence. But the only thing she noticed were his eyes. They were the color of red, and not the kind that were tired from sleepless nights, but the kind that wanted to kill. It sent shivers down her body. Today was the first day that she had ever felt frightened by someone. And she never expected that someone to be Sasuke.

Neji then got up suddenly and pushed Sakura off. This time, Sakura obeyed and got off of him. She then looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto had a worried look on his face and Shikamaru was signaling for her and Neji to run. At this, she obeyed and turned around hurriedly to try and mix in with the mob of dancers. She did not want to mess with this Uchiha right now. Unfortunately for her Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"L-let go!" she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he only held tighter. He then pulled her away from everyone, and took her outside leaving a scared bunch of people who were pitying the poor girl.

"Oi, Shikamaru, can I go after her now?" Naruto asked, biting his lip.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Shikamaru then relaxed. At least he wasn't in Sasuke's view anymore. Of course he knew though, that everything would be fine. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Naruto once again decided to heed Shikamaru's words. "But you know, if Sakura-chan can anger Sasuke-teme this much, what will happen later on?"

"That is for fate to decide." Neji came to sit next to Naruto apparently calm.

Hinata chose this time to wake up. She sat up groggily. "W-what happened?"

"A lot of things happened." Neji answered.

"Yea, Hinata, you missed a lot!" Naruto exclaimed coming right up to her face. They were so close. Once again, Hinata couldn't take it again and fainted. "Waaah, Hinata! Why do you keep on falling asleep?!" Naruto wailed.

"She's not sleeping. She fainted, idiot." Neji was getting pissed again. Why did his cousin have to fall for this, this idiot?! Everything was just so complicated.

-

-

-

-

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed for the whole world to hear. Unfortunately for her, no no one was around to hear her. She was suddenly thrown into a car. Sasuke got into the drivers seat and drove away.

What they both didn't see was a red head, seething at what she saw. She was the one to have the Uchiha, only she. And she was going to get him. She was not going to have this pink-haired slut have him.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was scared out of her mind. Where was he taking her? Was he going to kill her? She could see the headlines on the newspaper already. She glanced at Sasuke who was driving at an insane speed. He still seemed angry, but for some reason, his eyes were black to those intense onyx eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least the scary eyes weren't there anymore. She did wonder though, how his eyes could change like that. It was so out of the ordinary. She had never seen anyone's eyes change from a dark onyx to a blood red color. Suspicious.

The car soon came to an abrupt halt and Sakura felt herself slam forward (A/N: naughty naughty, no seatbelt. Everyone when you are driving, please wear your seatbelt, or you'll end up like Sakura. ^_^) hitting herself hard. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" she yelled at Sasuke, forgetting the fact that he was mad at her.

"We're here." Sasuke then got out of the car leaving her alone and not answering her question.

"What? What do you mean here?" Sakura then looked outside and noticed that they were by the ocean. "Whoa! It's the ocean!" She then ran outside, forgetting about her injury. "It's beautiful!" She then ran at the wave like a little child.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this. She looked so innocent, it calmed him. He'd never known anyone like this before. In his world full of dark things, she was the one light that seemed to brighten it up. Yes, he lived in the dark world. The world that no one knew of, and he hoped they never would. Not even his friends knew and they've known him for a long time too. But this girl here, who had just shown up, has caused him to get this angry. And for just accidentally slipping on his friend.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke with a bright smile on. "Ne, Sasuke, this place is so pretty!" She had seriously forgotten that she didn't like Sasuke. Plus, he noted that she had called him by his name and not the other 'nickname'.

"Hn." He then walked towards Sakura until they were only a few centimeters apart from each other which caused her to stop playing with the waves and look at him. The waves gently played with their feet as they both stared at each other, the moonlight their only light. Sakura looked at his beautiful onyx eyes but felt a twinge of guilt. For the first time, she really looked at him and noticed that his eyes looked so lonely. Of course, she couldn't understand why though. He was surrounded by a bunch of friends and girls who always fawned him.

"Ne, tell me why you look so lonely." She muttered the last part out as she looked away from his eyes and stared at the waves.

"Lonely? Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, for he had heard her.

"Well," Sakura started fidgeting, "it's your eyes." She then turned to face the ocean. The waves were gentle today. They looked so inviting, as if they were trying to tell her to come in but her mind was focused on Sasuke. She was wondering about why his eyes had turned red and why he was always distancing himself away from everyone. She could tell from the fact that he barely talked and always played with girls. For such a short time that she'd known him, well, for only one day, she already knew this much. "Plus," she then looked back into his eyes that she could drown in, "why did your eyes turn red?"

It was Sasuke's turn to look away. It was a full moon today and it was shining brightly on him. He felt, from the way the moon shone, like he was caught. He sighed and smoothed his hair away from his face. "That does not concern you."

Sakura crossed her arms. "It doesn't now, huh? Fine, then I guess I'll give you a reward for not telling me!"

"A reward?" he questioned but was then hit by water that Sakura sprayed with her hand.

"Yup, that's your reward!" she then smiled brightly at him. "Congratulations!"

"Why, you!" Sasuke then splashed her back.

"Hey!" Sakura then splashed him and ran away. Sasuke then ran after her in relief. At least she wasn't pushing him into what had happened at the club. Just as he was about to spray her though, she slipped and was about to fall backwards, when he caught her.

"Clutz." He smiled as he stared down at her. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. His smile, a genuine smile, was so heartwarming and hot. She felt herself burning up and not wanting him to notice this, she pushed away from him.

She then put her hands on her hips. "For your information, I'm not a clutz. I just accidentally slipped."

"Like how you slipped on top of Neji?" Sasuke hadn't meant it, but his voice sounded sort of edgy at the end.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered at this. "That was an accident okay?" she said, starting to feel defensive. "Besides, he was going to kill Naruto and I felt that I had to do something to save him."

Sasuke raised a brow. "And when have you started to call the dobe by his first name? You've only met him."

"Hey, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do, okay?" Sakura said getting more and more angry. Everything was going just fine before, and he **had** to mention this.

Sasuke then glared at her. "Who said that I had no right to?"

"What?! You do not own me plus we're not even dating!" Sakura was now very angry and her face was once again turning pinker than her hair.

He then smirked. "Whoever said that I don't own you?" He then went right up towards her so quickly that she was taken aback. They were both once again so close that they were touching. She tried to back away but he then wound his arms around her waist, trapping her. "The first time I set my eyes on you, you were already mine." He then leaned down and captured her lips.

Sakura's eyes widened at this. What the hell? This was her first kiss. Her FIRST! She tried to struggle out of his grip and his lips but he held on tight. He then muttered to her, "I won't let you get away that easily," as he pulled away from her. "And from the way you acted, I assume this was your first kiss."

Sakura then glared at him. "Y-you pervert!" and chased after him, with a Sasuke who was actually enjoying this.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was exhausted from this day. It was a very unique day. She had seen two sides of Sasuke. His playful one and his angry one. She was still curious as to why his eyes had turned that bloody red but guessed that maybe she would find out in the near future. Of course she wasn't admitting that she liked the Uchiha or anything. It was just curiousity. She soon opened the door that led to her dorm room and met up with a glum Ino.

"What's wrong, Ino-pig?" she asked her friend.

Her friend glared at her. "What do you think? I missed out on my first day of college. My hangover lasted for the whole day so I couldn't even participate in any of my classes. Argh stupid clubs and hot guys!"

Sakura smiled at this. "Well it was your fault. You were the one who wanted to go clubbing. Plus I tried to stop you, but noooo you wouldn't listen."

Ino harrumphed. "I guess it was, but next time you have to stop me!" Sakura nodded her head, going along with this. If she had said no, her friend would just force her to agree with this. "So, how was your day?"

"Mmm," Sakura tried to think of a way to tell her, without revealing too much, "I met Hinata-chan today! She's so pretty!"

"Really? I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Yea, and guess what?" Sakura knew that her friend was a sucker for gossip. Expectantly, her friend's eyes widened in excitement.

"What, what!"

"Hmm, should I tell you?"

"Yes you should!" Ino shrieked out really wanting to know.

Sakura pretended to think for a second. "Well, I have a feeling that Hinata-chan has a crush on one of the most popular guy on the campus."

"Really? Who?"

Sakura shrugged and then smiled at Ino in a sly way. "I don't know. You'll just have to find out yourself."

"Come one, Forehead! Tell me!" Sakura giggled as her friend started begging.

She knew that leaving out the part about Sasuke would get her friend mad but oh well. Maybe she'll tell her another time. Besides, they did have the whole school year and more. She was left to wondering what would happen tomorrow though.

She had thought that high school was just filled with drama, but she guessed college was also.

-

-

-

-

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! And I made it long too. Twelve pages! That's the most I've written for a chappie. There shall be more! Until next time. **

**Oh and please do review! This took me a long time to write. ^_^**


End file.
